


There Will Be Peace When You Are Done

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bobby Singer is Gary's Dad, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Supernatural Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: He never expect them to find him.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	There Will Be Peace When You Are Done

No one should have known where Gary was, especially not on the Waverider He honestly was naive enough to believe that they didn't know about Time Travel or what he was doing. Gary had left that life so many years ago and he had hoped that they would never find him. Yet, here they were in black and white — his father and his adoptive older brother talking to Gideon like they were old friends. He didn't want them here, not after everything that had happened. 

“Dad, Dean, what are you doing here?”

“We need your help son,” Bobby said, to the son he thought he had lost two years ago.

“I can't! I left that life and I won't go back to it. I love you dad but I can't help you.”

“We've heard you've become a power Warlock, Gar. It's just one spell and we'll be gone,” Dean said. “There is someone we have to find and right now praying is not working.”

“One spell and you'll be gone right?”

“You do this son and you'll never have to hear from us again,” Bobby promised.

“I never wanted you out of my life dad, I just couldn't do it anymore. I wasn't made for a life of hunting, that's why I left. I always felt that I had to choose between you and the family business. I made the wrong choice about you dad but not about leaving.”

“I understand son, I love you and always will Gary.”

With a deep breath, he asked about the spell. Gary never wanted this life but it seemed that it would always come back to hunt him.


End file.
